Peter Pans Lost Girl: The Queen of Neverland
by animeroxs603
Summary: Meet the Hunter twins:Andreis Spirit Hunter and Amabe Tiger Lily Hunter. They lived outside of London, until their Parents were killed when they were young. Years later, The twins work at a Toyshop. Then, Pan's Shadow appeared and took Andreis. Amabel promised to find him and bring him back, and she did. She travels to Neverland. Thats where their story begins...
1. Chapter 1: The Past

Ar: Hi everyone! I hope you enjoy this Once Upon a time story. We all know about Peter pan, Tinkerbell, The Darlings and the Lost boys, but never knew about Tiger Lily. I used "Everything Stays" by Rebecca Sugar. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One: The Past

Once Upon a time…

Their was a little boy and a little girl. The little boy and the little girl are twins. Their are some different traits that each of the children had. The baby boy is Caucasian with short black hair and and brown eyes with freckles, while the little girls is also caucasian brunette with Black highlights, has a deep ocean blue color in her right eye and a purple color in her left eye. The little boy name is Andreis Spirit Hunter and his twin sister is name Amabel Tiger Lily Hunter. They were called the Hunter twins in their small little town far away in London. They lived in a warm house with their mother and father.

The Hunter twins had a Strong, Caring Protective father name Forest Hunter. Forest was like the Adult version of Adam. His Brown eyes and black hair with some freckles on his face.

Then, their was the Hunter twins mother named Camellia Daisy Gardenia Freesia Iris Hunter. Camellia was a beautiful, innocent, Nurturing, Gracious, Inspirational mother. Camellia had Gorgeous soft long brown hair with mismatched eyes like her daughter Amabel. Camellia's eyes were Light blue in the left eye and Apple red in the right eye. Camellia was a woman that other women would admire and Men would have as a trophy wife.

Camellia and Forest were both intelligent and strong. They had taught their two lovely children everything they know. From fighting and surviving, to nurturing and healing others.

* * *

It was night time in the Hunter's House. Camellia was tucking in her seven year old twins to bed. Camellia and Forest would tell them the twins tales about an adventurer and an Indian Princess that lived on an island called Neverland. Forest would kiss the twins on their forehead and waited for Camellia to blow out the fire lit inside their lantern.

Before she blew out the fire, Camellia noticed her daughter had on an sad expression on her face as she was lost in her thoughts than usual.

"What are you thinking about my little Tiger Lily?" Camellia asks her seven year old daughter.

"Mommy, is name stupid?" Amabel asked there mother questionably.

"Why would you ask that my Little Tiger Lily?" Camellia ask her daughter in a worried tone.

"It was about this boy at school today." Andreis told his mother bluntly as his eyes lit in anger.

"Andreis!" Amabel called her twin brother in anger, signaling their mother that something is wrong.

"What happened with the boy at School my little Forest Spirit?" Camellia ask her son in a worry and stern tone.

"The big name is Derrick. Derrick bullying us about our names and how it was a stupid name fit for a stupid person like us." Andreis told their mother sadly as Amabel sat up in her bed and crosses her arms stubbornly.

"Tattle tale.." Amabel murmured softly as she mother was shock in anger.

"Is this true my little Tiger Lily?" Camellia ask her daughter in a gentle tone as she saw a small tear from her daughter's right eye.

"Yes..*sniff*" Amabel replies to her mother truthfully as she felt her tears trailing down her cheeks.

"My poor babies! Come here." Camellia said to her children as they hurried towards her embrace and began to cry.

"Is it true momma? Are we born with stupid names?" Andreis asked their mother as their tears kept running down their face.

"Look at me my Darling angels." Camellia told her children as the twins began to look at their mother.

"Your names are not stupid. They are special." Camellia told her Children honestly.

"Special? How?" The twins asked their mother at the same time which made her laugh gently.

" My little ones, each of your names haves a meaning." Camellia replied to her children who are still confused.

"What do our names mean?" Amabel asks their mother in a curious tone.

"Well…Andreis, Your name means rising of the sun. My sweet little Amabel, your first name means Lovable and your middle name means Courage." Camellia explained to her children the definitions of their names mean.

"Wow! Our names sound amazing!" Andreis said to their mother excitingly as Amabel smiled happily.

"They are amazing my little forest Spirit!" Camellia said to her son in agreement.

"Now it's time for you to go to bed and dream beautiful dreams." Camellia told her children as she re-tuck the twins in their bed.

"But Mommy! We have weird dreams at night!" Amabel whined to their mother.

"Sweetheart! Sometimes weird dreams can mean represent that something amazing will happen!" Camellia told her daughter in a gentle loving tone as she moves some of Amabel's hair out of her face.

"I don't know Momma…" Andreis told their mother in a non-convinced tone.

"My little forest spirit! You'll know once you found it." Camellia told her son lovingly as she grabs her wooden made Ukulele that their father created when they were four.

Camellia sat down on their bed, began to play some Chords and began to sing to her little ones their lullaby…

 _Let's go in the garden_

 _You'll find something waiting_

 _Right there where you left it_

 _Lying upside down_

Andreis and Amabel snuggled in their bed as they listen to their mother's lovely singing.

 _When you finally find it_

 _You'll see how it's faded_

 _The underside is lighter_

 _When you turn it around_

Forest was listening to his wife's lovely singing voice from outside the twins bedroom.

 _Everything stays_

 _Right where you left it_

 _Everything stays_

 _But it still changes_

Camellia looked at her children as she sings them their lullaby.

 _Ever so slightly_

 _Daily and Nightly_

 _In little ways_

 _When everything stays_

"Sing with me my little ones!" Camellia told her children as she strums her Ukulele.

 _La da da da da dum_

 _La da da da da dum_

 _La do da da dum_

 _Da da dum da dum_

Amabel sung happily with their mother as Andreis began to fall asleep to their lovely voices.

 _La da da da dum_

 _La da da da dum_

 _La do da da dum_

 _Da da dum da dum_

Amabel began to sing apart of the lullaby as she felt herself getting tired.

Everything stays

Right where you left it

Everything stays

But it still changes

Ever so slightly

Daily and Nightly

In little ways

When everything stays

The two of them began to sing the last part together in harmony.

 _Ever so slightly_

 _Daily and Nightly_

 _In little ways_

 _When everything stays_

Camellia strum the final chords to the lullaby as Amabel fell into deep sleep.

Camellia placed the Ukulele back on the shelf, went to the twins and kissed their foreheads lovingly.

"Dream about the adventures in Neverland my little ones." Camellia whispered to the twins. She blows out their lantern and headed out of the room.

"You are an amazing mother and an amazing wife." Forest complimented Camellia as he embraced her lovingly.

" *giggle* I should thankful for having an incredible father and an Incredible husband!" Camellia complemented Forest lovingly as she kissed his cheek.

"We should go to sleep as well Camellia." Forest told his wife wisely.

"We should. We have a long day tomorrow! It's the twins birthday." Camellia said to her husband in a happy yet tiring tone.

The lovely couple headed to their bedroom to sleep peacefully, while the twins dreamed about the Indian Princess and the Adventurer that lived in Neverland soundly.

Neither of the four didn't know that tomorrow was the day where death lied.

* * *

December 20th 1912,

Today was a special day.

Today was Amabel and Andreis 8th birthday.

Camellia and Forest were on their toes to make sure that the twins would have a marvelous birthday.

Amabel and Andreis were dressed in their special party clothes that were hand made by their mother.

Amabel wore a white knee length dress with her black dirty shoes and her hair in two pigtails.

Andreis wore his white dress shirt with black trousers and his black newspaper boy hat.

The twins ran downstairs and saw an amazing birthday cake and one present for each of them.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMABEL AND ANDREIS!" Camellia and Forest shouted happily.

"For us! But what about the money?" Andreis asked his parents in a worried tone. Their family have been saving up to live in place far away from London. Where their is a meadow full of flowers, a big warm house and farm to nurture and care for.

"It looks like my boss gave me an extra raise for working all of the night shifts in the company!" Forest replied to his son happily as he gave him a reassuring smile. Forest worked at a packaging company where he packed and organized many deliveries from places all over the world.

"Your grandmother delivered me some ingredients for the cake for you to have on your special day!" Camellia replied to their son as well as she smiled happily. Camellia worked as a teacher in the teens division, but have less pay than other jobs.

The cake was vanilla with strawberry icing that had eight candles on it. The twins loved their cake.

"Thank you so much Mommy and daddy!" Amabel thanked her parents as Andreis and her hugged the two of them lovingly.

"Anything for you two!" Forest told the twins happily as they began their small celebration. Amabel and Andreis blowed out their candles together and began to open their present.

Amabel's present was wrapped in white paper, while Andreis present was wrapped up in Blue paper.

Andreis opened his present first which made his jaw dropped.

"A telescope!" Andreis said happily as he held it in his hand. It was a gold telescope that had a black strap for him to wrap around.

"This telescope was in my family for generations! Now it's your's to hold my son." Forest explained to Andreis about his telescope.

"Thank you dad!" Andreis thanked his dad happily as he hugged him tightly.

"Thank you for being born!" Forest told his son as he hugged him back.

Amabel opened her gift and gasped in happiness.

"A Bracelet! It's what I always wanted!" Amabel said happily as she held it gently. It was a purple bracelet with little colorful flowers on it.

"This bracelet has been in my family from generation to generation. Now it belongs to you my little Tiger Lily!" Camellia explained to her daughter as she wraps the bracket on Amabel's wrist.

"Thank you mommy! I will never take it off!" Amabel thanked her mother as she hugged her tightly.

"Thank you for being born!" Camellia told her daughter as she hugged her back as well.

"This is the best birthday ever!" The twins said happily as their mother and father looked at them with lovable eyes.

Things were going great for the Hunter family!

Until…..

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

A loud knock at the door was presented.

"Who is that at the door dad?" Andreis asked their father curiously.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Something didn't feel right for the twins after the second time loud knock was presented.

Forest and Camellia knew who it was at the door during the second time.

"Camellia…get the twins to safety…." Forest told Camellia in a calm and stern tone.

"WHAT?! I'M NOT LEAVING YOU BEHIND FOREST!" Camellia shouted softly at her husband as a tear fell down her eye.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

" **HUNTERS! I KNOW YOU ARE IN HERE! SO COME OUT KNOW AND I WON'T HAVE TO KILL YOU SLOWLY PAINFULLY!** " A mysterious voice shouted behind the door.

"TAKE THE TWINS TO SAFETY NOW!" Forest shouted at Camellia in a stern and caring tone.

"Daddy! What's going on?!" Amabel asked her father as she began to become frightened by this mysterious voice.

"Sweetheart their something we have to tell you two!" Forest told his daughter as he looked at the two of them sadly.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

" **HUNTERS!** " The mysterious man shouted their last name once again.

"A long time ago before the two of you were born, we used to live in a magical place called the Enchanted Forest!" Forest began to explain to his children quickly before the mysterious man lost his patience.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"In the Enchanted Forest, we lived in a village were it was being attacked by the king's enemy. Her name was the Evil Queen!" Forest continued the story to the twins as he ignored the knocking.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"We didn't want you two to live in the rule of the Evil Queen. So we met the dark one named Rumplestiltskin and gave him something for all of us can live peacefully." Forest still explained the story to their children as the knocking became even louder.

KNOCK KNCO KNOCK

" **I'M LOSING MY PATIENCE!** " The mysterious man from the door shouted.

"What did you give him daddy?" Amabel asked their father in a low voice as tear ran down her eyes knowing what Forest was about to say.

"We gave him….our lives for yours My little Tiger Lily." Forest replied to her with tears in his eyes as the twins tears began to water.

"No..Were not leaving you Dad!" Andreis told his dad sadly.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Your going to have to son! Make me proud you two! I love you!" Forest told them as he signaled Camellia to take them to their back up exist, while the twins were crying for their beloved Dad.

"I'm in here Dark one! And I'm not going to let you hurt my family!" Forest shouted as he grabbed his sword from behind their small fireplace and was prepared to stall for his family.

"Goodbye…. My Little ones…." Forest thought to himself as a tear shred from his right eye, knowing who will win this battle.

* * *

With Camellia and the twins,

They were running to the carriage where the workers would carry items to the city in London.

"We have to go back for Daddy! Their is still a chance to save him!" Anabel cried as their mother grabbed their wrist as they ran towards the carriage.

"Sweetheart I wish we could, but it's too late.." Camellia told her daughter as her tears shed for her husband's sacrifice.

"You're wrong Mom! We can still save him!" Andreis told their mom as tears ran down his face as well.

"My little Forest Spirit, It would have been more dangerous if you two were hurt as well!" Camellia told Andreis as they gotten closer to the carriage.

* * *

Once they reached their final destination,

Camellia put her children on the back of the Carriage and paid the man to take them to the city.

"You're not coming with us mom?!" Andreis asked their mother in fright as they feared that she might be next to sacrifice herself to protect them.

"I have to stay here and protect you my little angels." Camellia replied to her son as her tears kept on flowing.

"NO! WE ALREADY LOST DADDY! WE CAN'T LOSE YOU TOO MOMMY!" Amabel shouted at her mom in a sad and caring tone as she held on to her bracelet.

"My little Tiger Lily! Don't be scared! You two have each other! As my last wish! I want you two to protect each other!" Camellia told her children in a caring and stern tone.

"We promise mom…" Andreis told his mom as he looked at his mother with a sad expression on his face.

It was almost time for the Carriage to leave and Camellia felt Rumplestiltskin's presence heading closer and closer.

"MOMMY WERE SCARED!" Amabel told her mom in a frightened tone.

"It's ok to be scared my darling angels! Just think of the positives that will come your way!" Camellia told the twins as she hugs them one last time and puts her big black long shawl over their heads.

"I LOVE YOU!" Camellia shouted towards the twins as the carriage began to move.

"WE LOVE YOU TOO!" The twins shouted back sadly as they watched a scaly horrifying man appeared in front of their mother and took out her heart.

Andries covered Amabel's eyes as he watched the Dark One crushed their mother's heart with one hand ad disappeared.

"You will pay for this Dark One! I promise you that!" Andries thought to himself as he held his crying sister in his arms and caressed her back gently.

Ar: See you next time.

R&R


	2. Chapter 2: The Present

Ar: Hi everyone! Here is the next Chapter of Peter Pan's Lost Girl: Queen of Neverland.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: The Present

Febuary 18th, 1920's

Its been Eight year since death of their parents.

The Hunter twins were now sixteen years old. Andreis became taller, his voice gotten a little deeper, his black hair grew a bit over the years and he became stronger and wiser like their father.

Amabel grew beautiful like her mother. Her hair grew to her mid back, and her voice became a little higher.

The Hunter twins have been working at a toy shop for an adult male that is in his 40's has short grey hair, wore glasses, wore a red dress shirt with black trousers, white socks with black shoes. His name was Harold Walters. His family has been in the toy making business for many years. Harold's toy shop is called: "Harold's toy shop of fun!"

Amabel would play with the kids or tell them a story that their parents used to tell them. While Andreis would help Harold build the same toys or invent brand new toys.

The Hunter twins would wear a red, black and white Uniform like Harold.

Amabel would wear a white dress shirt with a red vest, a black knee length skirt with red stockings and black boots with her mother bracelet on her wrist and her hair in a ponytail.

Andries would wear a red dress shirt with a white vest, black trousers, white socks and black shoes with his father's telescope around him.

Many children would come into the toyshop and play with the toys and Amabel. Sometimes some of the male teenagers would enter the shop and try to flirt with Amabel. Of course they become scared when Andreis would come and protect his sister, even though she can protect herself. They were both trained by their parents when they were young. The twins would train together when they had their day off from work.

When they arrived in the city of London, they didn't know what to do, until Harold came along. Harold was like another father figure to them. He took care of them and nurtured them back to the happy smiling twins that they used to be back then.

Today was a regular packed day at Harold's toyshop or so they thought..

* * *

It was nighttime,

Amabel, Andreis and Harold were packing up the shop and began to head home. Neither one of them notice a shadowy creature were among them.

"Today was packed than usual!" Amabel said enthusiastically as she stretched tiredly.

"Your telling me Ama! I thought I couldn't feel my fingers after a nonstop work load of building toys." Andreis told his twin sister as he stretched tiredly as well.

"You two should stop complaining! You have been working in my toyshop for eight years already!" Harold told the twins teasingly as he put the two of them in a playful headlock. The twins got out of the headlock and continued walking.

"But….Today felt different than before." Amabel told Harold and Andreis with a stern expression on her face.

"I have to agree with you Amabel. Something doesn't feel right at all." Harold said to Amabel in agreement as he looks around their environment to make sure nothing is their.

"I feel as if someone's been following us." Andreis said to Harold and Amabel as he almost took out his dagger from his sash.

Amabel heard something that Harold and Andreis didn't hear.

"You guys…We should run. Their is someone behind us." Amabel told Harold and Andreis in a low voice.

"We should corner the person behind us." Andries suggested to Amabel.

"No! I feel that the person that is following us is not a person at all." Amabel told Andreis in a stern tone.

* * *

All of a sudden,

"RUN!" Harold shouted at the twins worriedly. The twins turned their heads quickly and saw the shadowy creature behind them and began to run.

"WHAT IS THAT THING?!" Andreis asked out loud as the three of them were running for their lives.

"IT'S A SHADOW!" Harold replied to Andreis as they kept on running to reach their destination.

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW THAT?!" Amabel asked Harold curiously.

"I'LL EXPLAIN LATER!" Harold replied to Amabel as they were close to home base until Andreis saw the Shadow creature was about to capture Amabel.

"NO!" Andreis thought in his head.

Andreis ran over to his twin sister and shoved her to the side so the shadow creature would capture him instead. Andreis plan worked and the Shadow creature grabbed Andries under his arms and was about to fly away until Amabel saw this happening and grabbed her twin brother's hand.

"AMABEL?!" Harold thought to himself as he ran close to her and grabbed her by the waist so Amabel wouldn't be dragged by the Shadow Creature as well.

"Ama…let go.." Andreis told his sister in a low voice.

"NO! I'M NOT GOING TO LOSE YOU TOO!" Amabel shouted to her brother as tears began to form.

"Ama….."Andries said in a stern voice.

"DON'T AMA ME! WE PROMISED MOM THAT WE PROTECT EACH OTHER!" Amabel shouted at her brother as her tears began to fall.

"AMABEL LISTEN TO ME!" Andreis shouted at her which made her stop speaking.

"Ama..we are still keeping that promise. I'm protecting you from the shadow! It's for your safety! So please…let go.."Andreis told Amabel as a tear ran down his face.

"I'll find you Spirit!" Amabel declared to her brother.

"I know you will Tiger Lily!" Andreis told his sister as his hand slipped out of hers and the shadow creature flew away, never to be found.

"I'll find you Spirit! I promise!" Amabel declared in her thoughts as she cried softly with Harold holding her waist and Andreis telescope on the ground.

The Hunter twins were separated….

* * *

In Harold's home,

Harold explained to Amabel that he is their wizard guardian from the Enchanted Forest and was to train them to take back their land. Harlod told Amaber that her mother side of the family were healers in their village and that she has her mothers healing ability. He also told her about the shadow creature that took Andreis away came from a strange land.

"I know that your upset my dear, but you can't be sad forever. Your brother wouldn't want that for you." Harold told Amabel as they drank some tea in the dining hall.

"I want you to train me Harold." Amabel commanded Harold in a stern tone.

"It's dangerous Amabel! your not ready!" Harold told her reasonably.

"It's the only way to get by brother back! Please Harold!" Amabel told Harold in a pleading tone….

Harold was conflicted at training her at a young age, but he know's it was the only way as well.

"It may get dangerous…" Harold warned her.

"I can handle it.." Amabel told Harold straightforward with a confident expression on her face.

"Alright..We begin tomorrow.." Harold told Amabel with a strict expression on his face.

Once Harold agreed to train Amabel, Amabel was ready to begin. The road to getting her brother back is tough, but she knows deep down inside of her she knows where he is.

* * *

Months later…..

August 10th 1920,

It has been six months since Amabel began to train with Harold. Turns out that Amabel was a quick learner that Harold thought to imagine.

During her training, Amabel found out that she has Hypersensibility, she can immobilize a person with the potions she can create from a potion book that her mother left with Harold to give to her and became a stronger fighter. Amabel also has the power to see visions of what's going to happen in the present or future and she can even find the person that she is looking for.

Anabel is wearing a black tank top with a brown cloak, brown pants and black boots with her long hair into a braid.

Harold knew she was ready to find her brother.

"Now Amabel, I want you to focus and visualize the person you are trying to find." Harold instructed Amabel in a stern and calming tone.

Amabel nodded, closed her eyes and focused on finding her Twin brother.

* * *

In Amabel's vision,

She spotted a jungle like island that was oh so familiar to her. As she went deeper into the Jungle like island, she spotted many boys in hoods with weapons dancing around the fire. Their was a boy about her age that was playing an instrument. He looked the leader in charge of the whole group until she finally saw Andreis. Then all of a sudden she felt some sort of dark magic surrounding the island as it pushes her out of the Island and her made her open her eyes in shock.

"What happened Amabel?" Harold asked her in a worried tone.

"I know where my brother is…" Amabel replied to Harold in a stern tone.

"Where is he?" Harold asked her in curiosity.

"A place I known to well about…" Amabel replied to him as she grabbed a story book and began to search for the page.

"What place is that?" Harold asked Amabel once more as she watched her flip to the page she was looking for.

"Neverland." Amabel replied to Harold as she pointed to the picture of the Jungle like island.

"You mean the place that you would hear in fairy tales?" Harold asked her in a surprised tone.

"You and our Parents traveled here. Maybe Neverland is another part in the realm that we came from." Amabel explained to Harold in a matter of fact tone.

"That is correct…But do you know where it is?" Harold asked her in honesty.

"Yes, but I need to find a way to get there." Amabel replied to Harold as she racked her brain about getting to her destination.

"Their is one way.." Harold told her as he went to his potion self finding something.

"You know a way Harold?" Amabel asked Harold in a questionable tone.

"Yes, but we are going to have go the river." Harold told her as he grabbed what he was looking for.

Amabel grabbed her Bow and Arrow, a pocket knife that she hides in her boot, Her dagger she hides in her other boot, her sword, her small paints, matches, her homemade mini shadow case that has a candle inside with her potions and headed towards River Thames with Harold as he carried something important in his pocket.

* * *

Once they made it to the River Thames,

Harold took out a magic bean and handed it to Amabel.

"You're handing me your…." Amabel said to Harold before she could finish her sentence.

"Thats right. I'm handing you my magic bean Ama." Harold answer Amabel's question that she did not get a chance to say.

"But you told me that this bean was your only ticket home!?" Amabel told Harold in shock as she tried to give it back to Harold.

"I know my dear, but you need it more than I do. Andreis and you are like my own children. I want to help my children the best I can." Harold told Amabel as he declined the magic bean. Amabel hugged Harold in a warm hug as a thank you.

"Thank you so much Harold." Amabel thanked her father like guardian as she still hugged him.

"No problem my dear." Harold told Amabel as he hugged her back. They released each other from their last warm hug as Harold ties a black cape around Amabel and used his magic to make a boat appear.

"Remember Ama: once you dropped the bean into the water, think about where you want to be and the bean will take you there." Harold instructed Amabel before she entered the boat as she nodded in understanding.

"I will. See you again My friend." Amabel said to Harold as she got in the boat.

"See you again my dear." Harold said to Amabel once more as she threw the magic bean into the river and thought of Neverland as the boat swirls into the bean's whirlpool.

"I'm on my way Andreis. I'm keeping my promise to you six months ago." Amabel thought to her self as she headed towards her destination…

Neverland

* * *

Ar: See you next Chapter!

R&R


	3. Chapter 3: Neverland

Ar: Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy another Chapter of Peter Pans Lost Girl: The Queen of Neverland.

Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 3: Neverland

The Magic bean's Whirlpool took Amabel to her destination.

"Neverland…" Amabel thought to herself as she looked at the jungle like island in amazement. Amabel knew that their was no time for staring, she was on a mission.

As she was pulling her ship on land, she heard something.

"Looks like the shadow is here." Amabel thought to herself as she puts her black hood over her head.

"Let the games begin." Amabel thought to herself once more as she grabbed her case, took off the lid and lit the fire with her matches.

The Shadow appeared at last as it saw a mysterious hooded person in front of him and was about to rip out it's shadow until it saw the flame lit on the candle. The Shadow couldn't resist, so he came in close and was about to touch it. Until, he was sucked into the case and Amabel put the lid back on the case.

"Shadow is captured. Check!" Amabel thought to herself as she felt a smirk forming her face.

"Part two in the rescue mission begins now." Amabel thought to herself as began the next step to rescuing Andreis. Amabel took out Andreis telescope and sprinkled her tracking potion on top of it and a trail of dim gold began to appear. Before she followed the trail, Amabel took out her red and white war paint. She spreads the red paint across her eyes and use the white paint to make a line above her eyes and a line for each cheek.

"Here I come Andreis!" Amabel said to herself softly as she grabbed her weapons and began to follow the trail by tree. Amabel knew that the person who captured her brother must have Hypersensibility as well. So she thought the best way to follow the trail is by tree.

* * *

As Amabel jumped from branch to branch,

A group of boys were by their hideout fighting each other playfully until their Leader felt something strange. He didn't feel his shadow anywhere.

"Looks like someone is arrived in Neverland…" The leader thought to himself.

"Lost Boys! Looks like we have a new arrival!" The Boy told the group of boys as he got their attention.

"Lets greet the new blood!" The boy declared to his group as a ton of smirks appeared on their faces.

"Felix! Take the rest of the group to find the new blood and bring him to me!" The boy instructed the tall blonde Lost boy smirking maliciously.

"Whatever you say Peter pan." Felix said to Peter told his leader who is no other than Peter Pan. Felix gave a signal to the other lost boys and they began to follow felix to find the intruder.

"Spirit! Guard the hideout!" Peter Pan instructed the lost boy, that no other than Andreis Hunter.

"You got it Peter!" Andreis said to Pan in a agreeable tone to his instructions.

"I check through the skies." Peter pan thought to himself as he flew int the air to search for the new blood.

* * *

While this was all happening,

Amabel was finishing her final trap for the lost boys before she goes after their leader. She ties the last vine around the tree until she heard someone coming. Amabel jumps and grabbed the low tree branch from the other side of her traps and began to climb up to the top branch, grabs her bow an Arrow as she was getting ready to shoot her target.

Down below,

Felix and the other lost boys were searching through the jungle with their swords and bow an arrows, looking for the new comer. They looked left and right until something doesn't feel right.

"Stop! something is wrong in this picture." Felix told the other Lost boys as felt something wrong as well.

* * *

All of a sudden,

They heard a weird bird noise coming from above the tree's that wasn't peter pan's rooster call.

 _*Tweet* *Tweet* *Tweet* *Tweet* *Tweet*_

"He's in the trees! Prepare to shoot Lost Boys!" Felix commanded as they all went into their shooting positions.

They saw an arrow land on the ground and heard a snap. The lost boys realized that it was all a trap as they saw a lot of vines unraveling from one tree to another.

The Lost boys did not had the chance to escape once the vines caught every single one of them dangling from a different tree.

They heard laughter in their surroundings, wonder where the person is.

"SHOW YOURSELF YOU COWARD!" Felix shouted at the person aka Amabel to come out of hiding.

"Coming from the boy who fell into my trap." Amabel said to Felix as she watched them hang from the trees.

"Well I would stay and chat, but I have some unfinished business to take care of." Amabel said to them in mischievous tone. Amabel took out a blue looking potion and sprinkled some on the top of her head as her body became invisible. It was invisible potion. The potion only last for two minutes. So, she sped up her pace and follows the trail to her brother. Not noticing Pan was taking the skies.

"Found you…" Pan said softly to himself as he smirks mischievously as he headed towards their hideout.

* * *

Amabel made to the end of the trail where she saw the fire still lie and a lost boy guarding the hideout with his sword in his hand.

"Where is he?" Amabel whispers to herself as she looks around the place. Amabel looks at her hand knowing that the potion is wearing off.

"Not now!" Amabel whisper to herself once more. Amabel jumps onto a tree branch once more without noticing that it was creating noise for the lost boy to hear.

"WHO"S THEIR?! SHOW YOURSELF!?" The lost boy aka Andreis shouted as he kept his guard up.

Amabel saw the boy facing her direction, which gave her the chance to look at the boy's features. She saw his features and was shocked.

"Andreis!" Amabel thought to herself happily as she looks at her twin brother in a different attire.

The potion wore off and Amabel was about to got to her brother, until she heard something coming close by. So, she stayed her ground in the trees. She grabs her dagger from her left boot and held it tight.

"Now!" She thought to herself as she turns her body to the right and blocks her opponents Dagger as well. It was the boy in her vision aka Peter Pan.

"Good block new comer!" Peter told her with his villainous smirk on his face as he gave out his famous rooster call as a roll call to his Lost boys.

Andreis ran over to the tree and spotted Pan with the intruder.

"Spirit! Go fetch Felix and the others while I handle the New comer!" Pan instructed Andreis with his smirk intact.

"Whatever you say Peter Pan!" Andreis said to Pan as he headed straight into the jungle of Neverland to bring back the Lost boys.

"Now new comer, what brings you to Neverland?" Pan asks Amabel as he traps her close to the tree.

Amabel said nothing and stayed her ground as she felt herself losing her strength to this boy.

"Not answering. *tut* *tut* *tut* Not very clever." Pan told Amabel as he felt her losing her strength.

"If your not going to answer, then you leave me no choice." Pan told Amabel in his mischievous tone. Pan immobilized her, flew her out of the tree, took away her dagger and put her in a cage. Pan unmobilized Amabel and watched her struggle to break out of the cage.

"No matter how much you struggle, you can't get out." Pan told Amabel in a blunt matter. Amabel stopped struggling and glared at Pan angrily.

"Nice Dagger. Very well made indeed." Pan complimented Amabel's dagger as he examines it, while Amabel still glared at him.

"Still giving me the silent treatment. It's not going to last long." Pan said to her as he sat down on one of the logs and stared at her evilly.

* * *

Luckily, Andreis returned with the rest of the lost boys that were furious and embarrassed.

"Sorry it took so long Pan. They were all hanging from a tree. So it took a while to cut them all." Andreis explains to Pan as the Lost Boys glared at the "New Comer" that is now in a cage.

"Pfft. You fell for a simple trap!" Pan said to the Lost boys as he held in his laughter.

"It wasn't our fault! He distracted us with that bird call of his!" One of the Lost boys told him.

"Interesting! To be fooled by a "Girl" in her own traps!" Pan told the boys as Amabel flinched a bit.

"How does he know that?!" Amabel thought to herself in shock.

"I know everything about you Amabel!" Pan said to her as if he read her mind. Amabel was shocked and so was Andreis. The lost boys was confused until Andreis walked over to the cage and saw her mismatched color eyes.

"Ama?" Andreis said to her in a hopeful tone.

"I told you I'd find you Spirit!" Amabel told her brother with a small smile on her face.

"You sure did Tiger Lily!" Andreis said to his sister softly as he leaned his forehead against the cage.

"You know this girl Spirit?" One of the Lost boys asked him.

"Yea….She's my twin sister." Andreis replies to his fellow lost boys in an honest tone.

The Lost boys were shocked that Spirit even have a twin sister.

"Yes Im his twin sister! Now let me out of this cage!" Amabel told them as she felt herself getting irritated with the boys and their leader.

"Why should we?" Felix told Amabel as he smirks at her knowing that she is not going to let her out unless Pan told him to.

"Felix!" Andreis called his name out in annoyance.

"No Andreis, Let me rephrase my sentence to their poor sense of hearing." Amabel told her brother, knowing that what she is about to say isn't going to be pretty.

" **Get me out of this Bloody cage right now and you won't wake up in a pit full of Bloody Snakes!** " Amabel told Pan and his Lost boys in a threatening tone as she glares at them evilly.

"Your bluffing!" One of the Lost boys said to Amabel as he felt chills down his spine in fear.

" **Really?! Were in Neverland! And since my brother and I are believers, I would sleep with one eye open if I were you. Plus the trap that you boys fell into, You don't want to push your luck with me. I even captured your shadow in one blow.** " Amabel told them as a smirk forms her mouth.

They were surprised that she even captured Pan Shadow, but that made her even more fascinating in Pans eyes.

"You got fire! I like fire!" Pan told Amabel as he smirks at her in fascination.

"Spirit! You can let Amabel out of the cage, since she is now one of us." Pan told Andreis as he still looks at her, knowing that she was going to be a lost girl in the first place.

Andreis lets her out of the cage and removes her hood so everyone can get a glimpse of her face. Pan already knew she looks and acted fascinating, but the Lost boys couldn't believe that they fell into trap created by this girl who they thought is attractive.

"Amabel, take off your cape and Pan his shadow. You don't need it." Andreis told his sibling since she is now one of them.

Amabel untied her cape and handed it over to her brother as she gotten some whistles from Pan and the Lost boys once they got a glimpse at her body.

"Great! I'm in a den with Wolves!" Amabel thought to herself in a sarcastic tone.

"For the record, don't call me by my first name! Only Spirit can call me that." Amabel told Pan and the Lost boys.

"Really! Then what should we call you love?" Pan asked her as he gets ups from the log and walks up to her.

"Tiger Lily. Also, don't call me Love! I belong to nobody." Amabel aka Tiger Lily told Pan as she kept her ground, returned his Shadow to him and glares at him.

"Boy! We celebrate our New member!" Pan told the Lost Boys as they began to dance around the fire once more and Peter pan kept the case in his pocket in case someone breaks the rules.

Pan grabs Tiger Lily's wrist and sat her near him.

"Don't even try to escape Neverland with your brother! If you do, I'll kill you both." Pan whispered in Tiger Lily's ear as she watches her brother and the boys dance around the fire. Tiger Lily shoves off Pan's grip and thought about Pan's words.

"He's right. If we escape, he'll kill my brother and I. I will stay here for now until I create another plan." Tiger Lily thought to herself as she kept on watching the Lost boys dance around the fire.

Looks like the rescue mission is going to be put on hold for now.

* * *

Ar: Till next time!

R&R


	4. Chapter 4: Meet Tinkerbell

Ar: Hi everyone! Here is another chapter of Peter Pan's Lost Girl: The Queen of Neverland. Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 4: Meet Tinkerbell

-Neverland at Night-

It was almost time for the Lost Boys to sleep in their tents.

Tiger Lily was about to sleep in the tree's until Pan stopped her.

"I already have a place for you to be sleeping for the night Love." Pan told her in a blunt tone.

"I'm use to sleeping in trees and don't call me Love!" Tiger Lily told Pan as she glares at him once again.

"It's funny how you thought you had a choice in this matter." Pan told her with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Tiger Lily, Pan knows what he's doing. You'll be alright." Andreis aka Spirit told his sister as he was about to go to sleep.

"Tch! You're lucky I trust what my brother says!" Tiger Lily told Pan in an irritated tone as she shook off his grip once more.

"Follow me." Pan told her as they headed to where she was going to sleep.

* * *

In the Jungle,

Tiger Lily felt Pan staring at her body as if she was a piece of meat. It sickened her.

"Stop it Pan!" Tiger Lily told Pan in an furious tone.

"Stop what Love?" Pan asked her in an innocent tone.

"You know bloody well what your doing! Once again, **DON'T** call me love!" Tiger Lily told Pan as she glares at him face to face and felt her irritation coming back once again.

"No I don't. Please clarify what I'm doing Love." Pan told Tiger lily as he smirks at her flirtatiously.

"You were staring at me! Once more, **DON'T** call me Love!" Tiger lily told him as her irritation increased.

"Well who wouldn't stare at such a RARE flower in our little home." Pan told Tiger Lily as his index finger traced the left side of Tiger Lily's body. Tiger Lily scoffs as she smacks Pan's finger away from her body.

"Just take me to my sleep corders already! I'm too tired to fight you right now!" Tiger Lily commanded Pan as she tries not to blow her top over this boy. Pan just smirks as he leads Tiger Lily to her sleeping corders.

* * *

Once they arrived,

Tiger lily looks at her corders and checked out the treehouse. Tiger Lily was impressed by the structure of the house.

The door opened, and a woman with blonde curly hair that was in a top bun and was wearing a black and green long sleeve dress with a black vest, black pants, a green bandanna with brown boots.

"Tinkerbell! I want you to meet our new member Tiger Lily." Pan introduce Tiger Lily to the woman name Tinkerbell.

"Tiger lily will be sleeping here with you. Hope you treat her kindly." Pan told Tinker bell as Tiger Lily just wanted Pan to leave.

"I'll fetch you in the morning! So for now, Sweet dreams Love!" Pan told Tiger Lily in a flirtatious mischievous tone. Tiger Lily was about to punch Pan, but quickly disappeared.

"Does he always disappears?" Tiger Lily asks Tinkerbell as she looks at her from the treehouse.

"A lot, but you'll get use to it." Tinkerbell replies to Tiger Lily in a honest tone.

"Come inside! It can get a little chilly in the night!" Tinkerbell told Tiger Lily in a friendly tone. Tiger lily went up the stairs and enters the warm house.

* * *

Inside the house,

Their was a lantern that was lit, two hammocks on each side of the house, a leaf like rug on the floor, some water canteens and a green trunk that holds something inside.

"You sure have a nice home Tinkerbell!" Tiger lily compliments the Treehouse as she sat on the hammock that was near the window.

"Thank You! You can call me Tink!" Tinkerbell told Tiger lily as she grab some coconuts for the two of them.

"Alright Tink!" Tiger Lily said to Tinkerbell in a friendly tone as she went over to the table to have some coconut milk.

"It's refreshing to have another female in Neverland!" Tinker bell told Tiger lily as she drinks some of her coconut milk.

"I have to agree with you! I just arrived to Neverland and I'm already irritated by the boys!" Tiger Lily told Tinker bell in a friendly tone as they converse about Neverland as a beautiful friendship began to bloom.

"How did you get to Neverland Tink?" Tiger Lily asks Tinkerbell in a curious tone.

"To be honest, I don't know. I woke up in a Treehouse with no recollection on how I got here." Tinkerbell replies to Tiger Lily as she thought about how she got here.

"What about you? How did you came to Neverland?" Tinkerbell asks Tiger Lily in a curious tone as well.

"Well…I have a twin brother who is a lost boy in Neverland. His name is Andreis, but I call him Spirit. He was kidnapped by Pan's shadow in order to protect me. So, I used a magic bean that my friend gave me. Thats how I came here." Tiger Lily replies to Tinkerbell as she continues to drink her coconut milk.

"Wow! Thats Courageous! You must really love your brother." Tinkerbell compliments Tiger lily in admiration.

"I do. We always have each others back." Tiger lily told Tinkerbell as gave her a small smile.

"I forgot to tell you that you have a beautiful name." Tinkerbell compliments Tiger lily again.

"Thank you. It means Courage." Tiger Lily told her new friend as she reminisce about her parents.

"Are you ok?" Tinkerbell asks Tiger lily in worry.

"I'm fine! We should go to bed! It's already late!" Tiger lily replies to Tinkerbell as puts the coconut down and headed back to the hammock she was sitting on.

"Your right! Pan did say that he was going to fetch you in the morning." Tinker bell remembered as she headed to her hammock on the other side of the Treehouse.

"Oh Please! Pan is not even worth my bloody time!" Tiger Lily told Tinkerbell as she lays in her Hammock.

"You have a fire in you! I like that!" Tinker bell compliments Tiger lily as they lay in their hammocks and felt themselves drifting into sleep.

"Funny, Pan said that to me as well." Tiger Lily thought to herself as she felt a yawn rising from her throat.

"Goodnight Tink!" Tiger Lily said to Tinkerbell.

"Goodnight Tiger Lily!" Tinkerbell said to Tiger Lily as well. The lantern was off and the two females close their eyes and fell into deep slumber.

* * *

In Pans Corders,

Pan was looking a drawing in his hand. Pan was looking at the drawing as he traces the drawing with Index finger once more and chuckled.

"I failed to retrieve you the first time, but you came to Neverland anyway. Either way, you will forever be in my grasp! For you are mine…and mine alone." Pan said to himself as he looks at the drawing. He puts the drawing down on his desk and went to sleep.

The drawing on the desk was No other than Tiger Lily.

-To be continued-

AR: Until Next time!

R&R


	5. Chapter 5:Day 2 of Neverland

Ar: Hi everyone! I hope you enjoy the new chapter of Peter pan's lost girl: The Queen of Neverland! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5: Unexpected events always happens on day 2 in Neverland

It was morning,

Tiger Lily and Tinker bell were drinking Coconut milk as they heard someone open the door. The person was no other than Peter Pan.

"Ready to go?" Pan asks Tiger Lily as she rolled her eyes and went towards Pan.

"I'll see you tonight Tink! Tiger Lily told her new female friend as she began to head out the door with Pan.

"See you tonight Tiger Lily!" Tinker bell said to Tiger Lily as she waves goodbye to her friend. Pan and Tiger Lily headed into the jungle once more and went into the campsite.

Tiger Lily went into one of their Hideouts, but never the Campsite. She was impressed as well, but hid the expression so Pan won't notice it. The Lost boys were training and Tiger Lily knew exactly what Pan wanted her to do.

"You are going to train, but not with them." Pan instructed Tiger Lily as he saw the bewildered expression on her face.

"Why not Pan?" Tiger Lily aks Pan with her arms across her chest as she felt that Pan is going to push her last button.

"Because girls are fragile, weak and can't handle themselves. In short, helpless." Pan replies to her bluntly with no emotion on his face.

That response have pushed Tiger Lily's last button. Tiger lily pounced on Pan and the fight began. All of the Lost Boys surrounded them as they began to fight. They were chanting and hollering as Pan and Lily fight. Pan was smirking playfully which made Tiger Lily even more pissed. Finally, the fight ended with Pan on top of struggling Tiger lily.

"Alright Boys! Trainings over!" Pan told them as he got off of Tiger Lily and the boys began to head out and play. Tiger Lily got up and was about to leave as well until Pan grabs her arm, which made her turn around and face him.

"As for you, we have a lot of training to do." Pan told Tiger Lily as his Smirk rises on his face once more. Tiger Lily didn't know why, but she smirks as well and they began to train with each other.

* * *

It was Afternoon,

Pan and Tiger lily finished training. So, the two of them sat down and drank some coconut milk.

"Your not so bad Love." Pan compliments Tiger Lily as they drink their beverages in sync.

"I'm going to let that one slide, but you weren't bad yourself Pan." Tiger Lily told him as she looks she looks at the coconut in her hand.

"Did I just get a compliment from you?" Pan asks her with a smirk on his face.

"That will be the ONLY compliment that you will get from me." Tiger Lily told Pan in a serious tone. Pan just chuckle as if Tiger Lily was telling him a hilarious joke.

"What's so funny?" Tiger Lily asks him with a confuse expression on her face.

"Your personality. It's strong, powerful and threatening." Pan explains to Tiger Lily as he looks at her.

"And?" Tiger Lily asks Pan as she was still confused.

"I like that! It shows spirit and heart! When you show the fire in your eyes…..it turns me on" Pan also explains to Tiger Lily as she stops drinking her coconut milk and looks at Pan awestruck, but not in a good way. Tiger Lily was about to reply back to him, until Felix enters the picture.

"Pan! Spirit collapsed!" Felix tells Pan in a hurried tone. Pan and Tiger Lily got up from where they were sitting and headed straight to the Lost boys Head Quarters.

* * *

Once they made it to The Lost Boys camp,

Pan and Tiger Lily spotted Spirit on the ground panting heavily. Tiger lily ran towards her brother, went down to her brothers level and felt his forehead.

"Well!" One of the lost boys said to Tiger Lily in a annoying antsy expression.

"He's sick!" Tiger Lily said to Pan and the lost boys with a shock look on her face.

"What do we do?" One of the lost boys asked out loud nervously. Tiger Lily stood up and went to pan with her hand held out.

"Give me my cloak! It has some herbs that can heal an person who is injured and sick." Tiger Lily Commanded Pan in a serious tone. Pan could only smirk and the cloak reappeared in his hand. The cloak was enchanted to hold items in. Tiger Lily grabs the cloak, Closed her eyes and imagined a black camp pot holding on to a tree branch and began to take out her herbs. She also brought out her equipment that she uses in oder to make the elixir. As she grabbed inside the cloak, she felt something big. Tiger Lily took out the object, which made her eyes soften.

"Mom's Ukulele.." She thought to herself as she puts it near her side and began to crush the herbs and put it into the boiling pot of water.

She imagined up a spoon and began to stir the herbs with the water. Once that was finished, she grabs a coconut shell and poured the elixir into the shell as a bowl. She went over to her brother who was looking at her as he panted exhaustedly, crouched back down to him and began to feed him the elixir.

"The elixir will begin to warm up your body and you'll be as good as new." Tiger lily told her brother as he nodded in an understanding expression.

"So for now, you just have to rest…" Tiger lily told her brother as she caressed his hair gently like their mom use to do.

"I don't want to go to sleep. The elixir will help me like you said." Spirit said to her in a stubborn tone. Tiger Lily grabs the Ukulele and looks at her brother.

"Mom did say that sleep and music will also make you feel better." Tiger lily told her brother as she began to strum some of the strings.

"Mom's Ukulele.." Spirit said to her in a tired voice. Tiger lily nodded to him in agreement and began to play their mom's lullaby.

 _Let's go in the Garden_

 _You'll find something waiting_

 _Right there where you left it_

 _Lying upside down_

The camp began to have glowing specs floating them. Pan and the Lost boys were surprised that Neverland can do that. Pan was here for many of years and it befuddles him. Pan turns to look at Tiger lily with a curious expression.

 _When you finally find it_

 _You'll see how it's faded_

 _The underside is lighter_

 _When you turn it around_

Spirit felt himself dozing off to sleep as he listen to his sister sing.

 _Everything stays_

 _Right where you left it_

 _Everything stays_

 _But it still changes_

 _Ever so slightly_

 _Daily and Nightly_

 _In little ways_

 _When everything stays_

Tiger lily strums the last chord and the glowing specs floating around the camp disappears.

The lost boys and Pan were curious to wonder who is Tiger Lily. This made Pan even more interested in Tiger lily. Tiger lily puts the Ukulele on her brother's lap and realized the Afternoon was over and the night began.

"It's night time. Time to head back to Tink's corders. Make sure Spirit is lying in his tent." Tiger Lily told Pan and the Lost boys as she began to walk to Tink's treehouse. Pan nodded at the Lost boys as if he ordered them to do what Tiger Lily instructed and followed her to Tink's treehouse.

* * *

On her way to the Treehouse,

Tiger Lily began to feel annoyed once again as she was walking to her new home.

"Will stop following me Pan!" Tiger lily told Pan as she stops walking and faces Pan.

"It's not polite for a gentleman as myself to not escort a young lady home in the middle of the night." Pan explains to Tiger lily as he walks towards her.

"*Scoff* Since when are you a gentleman?" Tiger Lily murmurs to herself as she roll her eyes at Pan.

"You have a lovely singing voice Love…" Pan compliments Tiger lily as he looks at her in a fascinated expression.

"I thought we were over the whole fact that I want to be called love! I don't belong to you." Tiger lily told Pan as she glares at him once more.

"I beg to differ Love." Pan said to her as he began to look up and down at Tiger Lily's body in a lusting fashion, which made her scoff in disgust and pushed away.

"You are a like a lusting wolf in heat!" Tiger lily told Pan in a disgust tone, but Pan didn't care and smirks mischievously as he began to walk towards her once again Tiger lily walks backwards from him, but she hits a tree trunk and Pan blocks her way out.

"If Im a wolf, doesn't that make you my lost little lamb?" Pan said to Tiger Lily as he lifts her chin up towards him and met the wonders of her different colored eyes.

"You fascinate me Love. From your lovely face to your ravishing body, its hard to lose interest." Pan said to Tiger lily with lust and interest in his eyes. He knew that Tiger Lily was going to hit him, so he grabs her hands and held them against the tree. Tiger lily glares at him even more. Pan bent his head down to Tiger Lily's ear.

"You are mine. You belong to me and only me." Pan whispers in Tiger lily's ear.

"You bas-mmph" Tiger lily was cut off by Pan's lips as they were on hers. Tiger lily struggles to break free from Pan's grip as he kisses her. Tiger lily finally broke free from pan's grip and did the unexpected.

 **SLAP**

She slaps him. Tiger lily was breathing in and out in anger as she looks at Pan holding his cheek. Then, Pan began to chuckle as he held his cheek.

"You are an interesting person Tiger lily! I love to see what other reactions you inside of you!" Pan said to her in a mischievous expression but with a hint of lust and evil.

"UGHHHH!" Tiger lily groans angrily and stomps to the rest of the way to Tink's treehouse as she leaves a smirking Pan behind.

* * *

Once she got to the Tree house,

She opens the door and enters the room.

"Welcome back!" Tink greets Tiger lily happily. Tiger lily slams the door hard that made Tink flinch a bit.

"Who turned you the evil queen?" Tinker bell asks her friend as she gave her a coconut.

"Pan kissed me!" Tiger lily replies to her friend who is shocked from her reply.

"Pan kissed you?! Tell me exactly what happened?" Tinker bell asks Tiger lily as she took towards her hammock to sit and talk.

"Well my brother wasn't feeling well so I made him an elixir and sung him a lullaby." Tiger lily started off her shocking event to her new friend.

"So you were the one with the beautiful voice! I heard it from the other side where the Lost boys camp!" Tinker bell said to Tiger lily as she compliments her.

"Thanks Tink." Tiger lily thanks her friend for complimenting her.

"Sure. After you sung your brother to sleep?" Tinker bell asks Tiger Lily since she wanted her to continue what happened to her.

"So I was walking to the treehouse and Pan was following me. Being annoyed by it I stopped walking and told him to stop following me…" Tiger lily explains the next part that happened before the kiss happened.

"Then what happened?" Tinker bell asks as she was getting into the story.

"Then he was calling me love even though I TOLD him not to call me that! In the end he didn't care and looks at my body from top to bottom once again. So I called him a Lusting Wolf in heat, but then he backed me up to a tree and asking me if I was his lost little lamb."Tiger lily explains to Tinker bell as she was getting closer to the kiss.

"What happened after that?" Tinker bell ask Tiger lily in curiosity.

"He told me I fascinate him and that I belong to him. Then he interrupted what I was going to say to him and he kissed me!" Tiger lily replies as she shivers in disgust and had Tinker bell in shock.

"What did you do when he kissed you?" Tinker bell asks Tiger lily in worry.

"I broke free and slapped him across the face." Tiger lily replies to Tinker bell and began to drink her coconut milk.

"You didn't get killed?!" Tinker bell said to her in a shocked expression.

"He just laughed after being slapped! To be honest, I thought he was going to kill me, but he laughed?" Tiger lily replies to her friend.

"Wow! Looks like Pan is REALLY fascinated by you Lily." Tinker bell said to Tiger lily as she began to drink her coconut milk.

"It's only day two and I'm already getting kissed by my enemy." Tiger lily huffs angrily as she finishes up her Coconut milk and put's the coconut shell on the ground.

"Well, we should get some rest. You had a long day!" Tinker bell said to Tiger lily as she yawns and headed to her hammock.

"Hey Tink! Let's explore Neverland when we wake up! I want to spend some time with my roommate!" Tiger lily told Tinker bell as she lays down in her hammock.

"We should!" Tinker bell said to tiger lily as she agrees to the suggestion.

"Well..Good night Lily!" Tinker bell said to Tiger lily.

"Good night Tink!" Tiger lily said to Tinker bell. The two of them fell asleep and went into their own little world.

* * *

AR: What will Tiger Lily and Tinker bell do on their little girls day trip! What will happen between Pan and Tiger Lily after the kiss?

Until Next time!

R&R


End file.
